Bad Luck
by BellaMC
Summary: Edward sempre foi conhecido por sua falta de sorte, mas por ironia do destino acabou virando o mais novo ganhador da loteria. Agora ele terá que se adaptar a sua nova realidade milionária, e para isso contará com ajuda da sua vizinha, a socialite Bella Swan.


_Puta merda_, fiquei encarando a blusa branca manchada de café e tentando pensar no que mais poderia dar errado comigo durante o dia, não passava das 10hrs da manhã e eu já havia acordado atrasado, perdido o metrô, arrebentado o botão da minha calça e para completar, derramei café na minha blusa. A falta de sorte era algo que acostumei a lidar desde muito novo, tudo que se possa imaginar já havia acontecido comigo, eu era aquele que se a sala toda estivesse fazendo merda e o professor chegasse, eu era o único que me ferrava, no começo foi foda lidar com isso, mas uma vez que aceitei que sou um azarado nato, tentei desencanar e viver um dia de cada vez.

A única coisa que me acalmava é que por saber da minha má sorte, sempre deixava uma peça extra de roupa dentro da gaveta do meu cubículo, suspirei pesado pegando a nova blusa e indo para o banheiro trocar de camisa, percebi alguns dos meus colegas de trabalho dando risadas enquanto eu fazia minha caminhada da vergonha, mas eu já estava tão acostumado que nem fazia mais questão de abaixar a cabeça, no início era difícil lidar com as pessoas constantemente rindo de mim ou apontando o dedo quando eu me arrebentava no chão, mas com quase 30 anos, já ficou mais fácil conviver com isso.

— Dia difícil? – Alice, a secretária do meu chefe, questionou quando passei por ela próxima a copiadora.

— Nem imagina – suspirei e ela se limitou a dar um sorriso de canto.

Uma das poucas coisas que considero como lapsos de sorte que tive na minha vida, foi conseguir o meu emprego, eu sou desenhista em uma grande empresa de quadrinhos. Desde criança eu nutria uma paixão por HQ's e super-heróis e ser capaz de trabalhar nesse mundo foi um dos poucos momentos em que o universo conspirou ao meu favor. O dia terminou sem maiores eventos e suspirei de alivio porque se acontecesse mais alguma coisa, acho que não aguentaria e iria perder meu controle; finalizei alguns desenhos importantes para o próximo lançamento da editora e pude ir pra casa.

— Cullen – escutei meu nome ser chamado e procurei com o olhar quem poderia ser. Emmett, claro – Estamos indo pro bar aproveitar a sexta feira, vamos? – deu um soquinho no meu braço animado.

— Melhor não, meu dia foi uma merda, prefiro me prevenir de coisas piores – dei de ombros e percebi a expressão de Emmett cair um pouco, mas logo ele estava sorrindo de novo e deu um aceno com a cabeça.

— Se mudar de ideia, estaremos no McLaren – acenou com a cabeça antes de sair para encontrar com os outros.

Minha relação com os meus colegas de trabalho sempre foi muito boa, exceto quando estou tendo um dia de merda, nesse caso, eles sabem que o melhor a fazer é se manter longe, já que eles sabem que eu posso a qualquer momento perder meu auto controle e ficar insuportavelmente irritado com a minha falta de sorte. O caminho até a minha casa não era muito longo, quando juntei dinheiro suficiente para comprar um apartamento, achei melhor procurar um perto do trabalho, o trânsito em Seattle não era tão ruim quanto em cidades como Nova Iorque, o que não significa que era algo maravilhoso de se perder tempo nele e era sempre bom evitar o risco de acabar em um acidente de trânsito por alguma desatenção minha.

Fiquei uns bons 10 minutos na porta do prédio da empresa pensando se seria mais sábio pegar um Uber e evitar qualquer merda que poderia acontecer no caminho, mas acabei decidindo arriscar a sorte, ou a falta dela, e ir andando, não era mais que 15 minutos de caminhada e valia a pena para limpar minha mente, dias como o de hoje são mentalmente exaustivos para mim, além de muito frustrantes.

No caminho decidi parar em uma loja de quadrinhos que ficava uns dois quarteirões antes da minha casa, não há dia ruim que os super-heróis não possam resolver. Adentrei a pequena loja e senti meu espírito se alegrar só de ver as diversas ilhas de quadrinhos, as paredes eram de um verde estranho, mas havia prateleiras por todos os lados com _action figures _que as preenchiam, então não dava muito espaço para ver a cor bizarra. Nate, o dono da loja, estava no caixa parecendo entediado e eu me limitei a dar um aceno de cabeça pra ele enquanto me direcionava para a ilha de lançamentos pra poder ver o que havia chegado desde a última vez que vim.

\- Não quer levar um ticket? – Nate apontou para alguns tickets da loteria enquanto somava minhas hq's.

— Agora está vendendo tickets da loteria? – questionei com a sobrancelha levantada achando aquilo bizarro.

— Nós precisamos ceder ao capitalismo – Nate ironizou com o sorriso de canto – Você ficaria surpreso com a quantidade de gente que entra aqui procurando essas merdas – apontou com descaso para os tickets.

— Acho que comprar um desses com a sorte de merda que tenho é só jogar dinheiro fora – murmurei mais pra mim mesmo, mas Nate pareceu escutar.

— Você nunca sabe e não é como se um dólar fosse fazer falta pra você – eu sabia que ele estava falando aquilo só pra conseguir vender, mas acabei decidindo comprar para não ter que aguentar mais insistência dele.

Me despedi rápido de Nate, que tinha o típico perfil estereotipado de nerd, acima do peso, espinhas, óculos, e segui meu caminho, sem nenhum grande evento de má sorte, para casa. O meu prédio era de classe média, mas por algum motivo alguns riquinhos aleatórios escolhiam aqui para morar porque a área era considerada "_hipster", _minha vizinha era Isabella Swan, filha de um milionário banqueiro e uma famosa socialite que escolheu aqui para morar por conta da região... _Hipster._

— Olá Cullen – Isabella sorriu quando estava trancando a porta.

— Qual o evento do dia? – questionei após perceber que ela estava toda arrumada.

— Você me conhece tão bem – piscou se aproximando – Inauguração de uma nova boate que meu pai decidiu patrocinar – deu de ombros e olhou pra sacola na minha mão – Qual o super-herói da vez? – seu sorriso se ampliou lentamente enquanto esperava minha resposta.

— Você me conhece tão bem – repeti sua frase e ela jogou a cabeça para trás rindo – Hoje é dia de um pouco de X-Men – dei de ombros terminando de destrancar minha porta.

— Só vi os filmes – ela comentou e quando semicerrei meus olhos, ela começou a rir – Não me julgue, Cullen – apontou o dedo para mim e comecei a rir junto com ela – Tenho que ir que o motorista está me esperando, se divirta com seus heróis – acenou se afastando e chamando o elevador.

— Se divirta com... os bêbados e riquinhos? – minha resposta saiu como uma resposta e consegui ouvir sua gargalhada antes da porta do elevador se fechar.

Isabella Swan era a garota do momento, seu rosto sempre estava nas páginas de fofoca, mas nunca vi seu nome envolvido em nenhuma polêmica, normalmente eram postagens falando sobre seus looks ou qual seu restaurante favorito em Seattle, suas fotos dominavam o Instagram, além de serem reproduzidas por milhares de garotas. Pra mim isso tudo é muito bizarro, talvez porque eu a conheça e já perdi as contas de quantas vezes a vi sem maquiagem e de pijama tirando o lixo do seu apartamento.

O mais incrível sobre Isabella Swan é que ela nunca deixou o dinheiro domar quem ela é, acho que não conheço pessoa mais humilde que ela, sempre que a vejo chegar no condomínio é como se todos parassem para admirá-la e ela cumprimenta cada pessoa em seu caminho e sempre com o maior sorriso possível no rosto, acabamos nos conhecendo quando ela se trancou pra fora de casa e precisou de um lugar para esperar enquanto o chaveiro chegava, aquele dia eu conheci a Bella e não a garota na capa da revista.

Joguei minhas chaves no móvel perto da porta e comecei a tirar meu sapato, coloquei as minhas revistas com cuidado no sofá para que eu pudesse começar a ler assim que eu parasse para descansar. A grande merda de morar sozinho era ter que fazer as coisas, sendo filho único acabei sendo muito mimado e minha mãe sempre facilitou minha vida e quando entrei na faculdade foi um dos maiores tombos que já levei, tive que me virar pra aprender tudo, mas hoje em dia posso dizer que consigo viver sem passar fome ou morrer. Por ser sexta feira optei por pedir uma pizza e enquanto não chegava aproveitei para tomar banho e colocar meu pijama e com isso, terminei minha sexta feira imerso no universo da Marvel enquanto me acabava em uma enorme pizza de pepperoni.

x

O fim do domingo se aproximava mais rápido do que eu gostaria, ficar largado no sofá durante todo final de semana é uma atividade que considero muito produtiva e ter que sair da minha inércia para ir pro trabalho no dia seguinte era um sofrimento que eu preferia não passar. Após muito enrolar, decidi colocar roupa pra lavar e organizar algumas coisas para não correr o risco de me atrasar amanhã procurando minhas chaves ou alguma merda do tipo.

Enquanto organizava a bagunça que estava na mesa perto da porta, encontrei o bilhete da loteria que o Nate me convenceu a comprar, já estava me preparando pra jogar fora quando por algum motivo aleatório decidi que iria conferir o resultado, só pra confirmar que havia perdido. O sorteio tinha corrido hoje de manhã, então seria fácil achar quais foram os números premiados. Abri o site e comecei a olhar.

_05... Ok; 10... Ok; 12... eu estava até acertando bastante; 26... meu coração está batendo um pouco rápido demais; 32... puta que pariu; 41... só mais um; 55... eu ganhei essa merda._

O choque de adrenalina no meu corpo foi tão inesperado que me coloquei de pé e soltei o notebook no chão, eu tinha entrado em um estado de transe. Como eu ganhei na loteria? Eu não poderia ter ganhado na loteria, eu sou o cara mais azarado no planeta Terra! Como eu simplesmente ganhei um jogo que sei lá quantas milhões de pessoas estavam concorrendo? Como eu acertei seis números aleatórios? Eu sou azarado! E para confirmar meus pensamentos, tropecei nos meus pés e cai em cima da mesa de centro fazendo um barulho absurdo e quebrando todo o vidro, _puta merda_, está vendo? Pessoas assim não ganham na loteria.

Meu transe era tão grande que não me importei com os milhares de cacos de vidro no chão, ainda tentava encontrar uma resposta racional para eu ter acertado os seis números, talvez fosse uma pegadinha do Nate, talvez ele me vendeu um bilhete e forjou um site com números premiados e... Isso parecia insano até mesmo para mim que gastava horas do meu dia lendo sobre mutantes e super-heróis, mas antes que eu pudesse voltar com as minhas teorias, escutei batidas frenéticas na minha porta.

— Cullen, se você tiver feito alguma coisa contra sua vida, eu não vou te perdoar – escutei a voz desesperada da Bella do outro lado da porta – Eu ouvi um monte de barulho, abre essa porta pelo amor de Deus – sua voz soava desesperada e as batidas só aumentava – Puta merda, se tiver acontecido algo de ruim com você, eu vou te trazer do inferno e te matar – sua voz estava embargada e eu imediatamente corri para abrir a porta.

— Eu estou bem – declarei encarando uma Isabella de pijamas, pantufas, cabelo bagunçado e olhos marejados.

— Puta que pariu, que alívio – suspirou se jogando nos meus braços e me apertando em um abraço.

Eu e Isabella tínhamos um relacionamento bacana, mas para mim sempre achei que era mais uma simpatia entre vizinhos do que de fato uma amizade, tudo bem que já havíamos gastado algumas madrugadas juntos comendo pizza e assistindo filmes que eu insistia em apresentar pra ela, mas nunca vi nenhum indício de que ela realmente se importava comigo, mas tê-la me abraçando enquanto secava as poucas lágrimas de preocupação, era... Reconfortante, apesar de eu estar me sentindo estranho com alguém do sexo oposto me abraçando.

— Você realmente achou que eu poderia me matar? – questionei quando ela finalmente me soltou e começou a entrar no meu apartamento, mesmo sem convite.

— Saúde mental é uma coisa séria, a gente nunca sabe quando a pessoa está sofrendo – ela respondeu dando de ombros e quando finalmente viu a mesa quebrada e o notebook no chão, se virou pra mim com a sobrancelha arqueada – Você tem certeza que não tentou se matar? – questionou com cuidado como se eu fosse fugir ou algo do tipo.

— Eu não tentei me matar – praticamente gritei e ela resmungou um _tudo bem. – _E você achou que eu iria para o inferno? – questionei ofendido e ela novamente só encolheu os ombros.

— Achei melhor presumir o pior, não sei o que você faz quando não estou por perto – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, me deixando um pouco chocado _— _Então, o que você tentou fazer aqui? – apontou o dedo para o chão catastrófico da minha sala.

— Eu fiquei rico – respondi e a Isabella começou a rir alto.

— Diria que você ficou louco, não rico – ela colocou a mão nos joelhos enquanto continuava a rir alto.

— Bella, eu realmente estou rico, quer dizer, eu acho que estou – cocei meu pescoço percebendo que não havia olhado o valor do prêmio, poderia ter ganhado 2 dólares e tive esse surto à toa.

— Me explica direito – Ela declarou pulando no meu sofá com cuidado para desviar dos cacos de vidro.

Sentei na minha poltrona parecida com a do Chandler em FRIENDS, porque se eu arriscasse sentar no sofá seria daqui para o hospital porque eu cortaria meu pé com certeza. Suspirei pesado e comecei a narrar toda a situação desde o início, talvez eu tenha exagerado em alguns detalhes porque percebi que ela estava ficando impaciente, mas quando finalmente fui chegando no final da história, os olhos da Isabella começaram a crescer e ela deu um grito pegando meu notebook do chão e conferindo a página da loteria e o ticket que estava no chão junto dele.

— Cullen, você está rico – ela gritou jogando o notebook no chão e ficou tensa vendo-o espatifado – Ah, agora você é rico – deu de ombros.

— Eu não posso estar rico – retruquei nervoso e colocando o rosto entre as minhas mãos – Pessoas como eu não ficam ricas – puxei alguns fios do meu cabelo.

— Pessoas como você? – questionou se aproximando da minha poltrona com cuidado.

— Azarados – suspirei porque odiava admitir isso em voz alta.

— Cullen, você não é azarado – declarou sentando no braço da poltrona – Você é bem desastrado, mas você não é azarado – fiz um barulho com a boca, mas ela ignorou e continuo seu discurso – Você tem um trabalho incrível, você mora em um ótimo bairro, o seu apartamento não é alugado, você têm uma família que parece ser incrível pelas fotos... Você é bastante sortudo – murmurou passando a mão no meu cabelo tentando me tirar do meu surto.

— Eu não posso ser rico, eu não sei ser rico, vou perder esse dinheiro todo – comecei a surtar de novo, apesar de não saber qual era o valor numérico, imaginava que era grande já que a Bella achou muito dinheiro.

— Bom, pra sua sorte, eu sei ser rica – deu um sorriso gigante – Bem vindo ao meu mundo – gritou se jogando em mim, me fazendo rir e a abraçar de lado.

x

Segunda feira chegou e eu ainda estava em uma situação de transe, mas fui para o trabalho do mesmo jeito, depois de ficar horas conversando com a Bella sobre o dinheiro, ela achou melhor eu não divulgar nada e ela me ajudaria a investir o dinheiro para que eu pudesse fazer render. No final do meu expediente fomos na loteria para que eu pudesse dar minhas informações para que o dinheiro fosse depositado na minha conta e nessa hora eu comecei a me tremer, aquilo tudo era real.

— Calma – Bella murmurou apertando minha mão.

— Eu estou calmo – murmurei de volta e ela só me encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Não conseguia falar muita coisa de tão ansioso que eu me sentia, então deixei a Bella resolver toda a situação para mim, até porque ela estava muito mais acostumada a lidar com dinheiro do que eu. Na nossa conversa na noite anterior ela me contou que sua vida não é só ser uma socialite, que na verdade ela trabalha na parte financeira na empresa do pai dela e ela se propôs a montar um plano de investimentos para mim e me explicar já que aquilo parecia só um monte de números aleatórios.

— Você é oficialmente rico – Bella declarou animada enquanto chamávamos um táxi.

— Eu estou assustado, nunca vi tantos zeros na minha vida – minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu passava a mão no cabelo.

— Com o tempo você acostuma, mas a grande questão é... Você vai querer continuar trabalhando? – questionou mordendo o lábio nervosa.

— Bella, eu não sei não trabalhar, não quero sentar a bunda no sofá e só torrar meu dinheiro – retruquei vendo o táxi se aproximar.

— Não esperava menos de você – seu sorriso era tão grande que acho que falei o que ela queria ouvir.

Os dias seguintes foram conturbados, a Bella passava cada vez mais tempo no meu apartamento me ajudando a entender sobre finanças, investimentos e como melhor aplicar meu dinheiro, nossas noites eram cheias de delivery e muitas planilhas, em determinado momento os números e todos aqueles documentos estavam ficando um pouco mais claras para mim, mas ainda não era tão natural quanto era pra ela. Vê-la trabalhando era algo que me fazia admirá-la ainda mais, a sua independência e inteligência a tornavam ainda mais bonita aos meus olhos.

— Eu tive uma ideia – Bella declarou entrando no meu apartamento em determinada noite.

— Boa noite pra você também – brinquei e ela somente deu de ombros vindo sentar comigo no sofá e roubando um gole da coca que estava na minha nova mesa de centro.

— Não faz sentido você ter tanto dinheiro e ficar em um emprego que não te dar o devido valor – ela começou me olhando com cautela e quando eu fui interrompe-la, ela levantou a mão – Mas eu sei que você ama onde você trabalha, então depois de bater muito a cabeça, tive uma ideia – seu olhar estava cheio de expectativa.

— E essa ideia seria... – estimulei para que ela terminasse de falar.

— Você vai virar sócio de lá – gritou jogando os braços para cima e fiquei encarando-a por um tempo enquanto processava a informação.

Me tornar sócio da editora não era uma má ideia, iria me dar voz e talvez poderia criar alguns personagens para que fossem lançados, já que esse sempre foi meu grande sonho quando consegui esse emprego, e além disso não precisaria sair do local que tanto gosto de trabalhar, apesar que deixar meu emprego nunca foi uma hipótese que eu cogitei, ainda não me via como alguém rico apesar de todos aqueles zeros na minha conta e que graças a Bella só aumentavam.

— Não é uma má ideia – declarei e ela soltou um grito se jogando em mim me abraçando.

— Mas como eu faço para conseguir a sociedade? Não é como se eles estivessem na bolsa de valores – questionei afastando o corpo dela de mim e olhando dentro dos seus olhos castanhos.

— Deixa isso comigo – ela me direcionou um dos seus sorrisos que tiram o fôlego de qualquer homem e eu senti meu coração bater mais acelerado – Bom, eu tenho que ir – se levantou de repente.

— Isso é um milagre – brinquei tentando disfarçar como fiquei nervoso depois da nossa proximidade – Ainda estamos em um horário socialmente aceito para ficar na casa de alguém – debochei do fato dela frequentemente ficar aqui até altas horas da madrugada.

— Eu tenho que sair hoje – rolou os olhos e bufou um pouco.

— Convite ou do seu pai? – depois de ficar próximo dela, descobri que seus eventos variavam entre algum lançamento em que ela precisava ir como "_it girl" _ou algo relacionado à empresa do pai dela e isso ia desde eventos em que ela precisava pra fazer a marca "aparecer" até eventos coorporativos que ela ia para dar palestras sobre finanças.

— Nenhum dos dois – mordeu o lábio quando respondeu – Eu meio que tenho um encontro – comentou um tanto baixo.

Senti meu estômago cair e meu coração se apertar ao ouvir aquelas palavras, eu sabia o motivo de me senti assim, já havia alguns dias que eu tinha percebido que sentia algo a mais por ela e estava pensando em maneiras de conseguir chama-la para sair, mas agora percebi que eu estava pedindo demais em querer ganhar o prêmio e a garota. Todo aquele peso de ser azarado que sempre senti, parecia que tinha voltado como um soco no meu estômago, minha respiração parecia pesada, mas sabia que precisava me forçar a dizer algo pra ela.

— Bom encontro – murmurei voltando meu olhar para a revista em quadrinhos que estava largada no braço do sofá.

Isabella ainda ficou algum tempo me encarando, até que a escutei suspirar e logo em seguida a porta fechando. Como eu pude ser tão inocente em achar que teria a sorte de conseguir alguém como ela? Talvez eu fosse só um projeto de caridade dela, esse pensamento doeu mais do que eu gostaria, mas logo tratei de esquecê-lo, não era porque eu estava com ciúmes que iria descredibilizar tudo que ela estava fazendo por mim.

O resto da noite foi amarga, Isabella fazia uma falta absurda, eu queria escutar sua voz animada, queria ter ela ao meu lado me ensinando todos os gráficos de investimento, me ensinando a planejar como fazer uso do meu dinheiro de forma inteligente, queria que ela estivesse ali para dividirmos uma enorme pizza enquanto eu explicava para ela o que era o MCU e qual era a ordem cronológica dos filmes da Marvel, _droga, _eu só queria ela ali, mas a racionalidade gritava na minha cabeça dizendo que eu estava pedindo muito em querer tudo.

x

Depois do encontro da Isabella, acabei decidindo me afastar, pelo menos enquanto eu tentava conter meus sentimentos, não podia correr o risco dela perceber o que eu sinto e nos colocar em uma situação desconfortável, estava no meu novo escritório fazendo alguns esboços e tentando não pensar nela, mas era impossível fazer isso já que a personagem que eu desenhava era a própria Isabella. Uns dois dias depois do fatídico dia do encontro dela, ela chegou na minha porta com um documento comprovando minha sociedade na editora, mas a minha falta de simpatia a fez ir embora logo, alguns dias depois passei de um pequeno cubículo para ter meu próprio escritório.

Foi um choque para os meus colegas de trabalho, já que eu me esforcei em deixar quieto toda a situação da loteria, mas eu sabia que com minha nova posição essa informação iria vazar em algum momento. Quando precisei montar minha equipe escolhi as pessoas que confiava e que mais conhecia, então agora Alice, Jasper e Emmett eram praticamente meus braços direitos na editora.

— Droga – murmurei rasgando o milésimo esboço baseado na Isabella.

— Alguém parece estressado – Alice comentou entrando na minha sala

— Você nem imagina – suspirei passando a mão no cabelo e então olhei para ela – O que temos pra hoje? – questionei olhando aquele monte de papel em seu braço.

— A senhorita Swan quer uma reunião com você – Alice me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, já que era a terceira vez que Bella tentava marcar uma entrevista comigo só essa semana.

— Não tenho tempo, fale pra ela que quando abrir espaço na agenda, eu marco – não tive coragem de olhar pra Alice enquanto dava as ordens.

— Você sabe que eu conheço sua agenda com a palma da minha mão e sei que não tem nada lá né? – seu tom de voz era cauteloso, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia um pouco irritado.

— É complicado Alice – declarei e só escutei sua bufada de frustração.

Terminei todo o meu trabalho do dia e deixei de lado os esboços para a minha nova revista, com a minha nova posição consegui colocar em prática meu sonho de ter uma história em quadrinho assinada por mim. Minha parceria na empresa era de 49%, o que permitia que eu tivesse uma grande voz nas decisões da editora, pelo documento que a Bella me entregou com todos os dados da sociedade, vi que não foi barato entrar nela, mas era um investimento rentável que me permitia continuar onde eu queria, além de não ter feito nem cócegas nos números que rendiam na minha conta no banco.

Quando cheguei em casa decidi colocar minha casa em ordem, nesses dias longe da Bella não senti a necessidade de manter a casa arrumada, afinal, não precisava surpreender ela e resultou em um apartamento que parecia que havia tido um furacão aqui dentro. Enquanto terminava de organizar tudo, escutei barulho no corredor e ela com certeza estaria indo para algum evento, era sexta feira 21hrs, apesar que nessas últimas semanas o movimento em seu apartamento era cada dia maior, provavelmente o encontro deu frutos.

Meu celular tocou me tirando da inércia e precisei sair correndo para atende-lo, mas óbvio que para uma pessoa como eu essa não foi a decisão mais inteligente, de alguma maneira consegui enrolar minhas pernas uma na outra e dei de cara no chão, isso com certeza me renderia um novo roxo no rosto, depois de xingar muito consegui chegar no celular e vi que era minha mãe, sorri imaginando que ela descobriu meu presente.

— _Você comprou uma casa pra gente_— o grito da dona Esme fez meu ouvido latejar.

— Imagino que vocês gostaram – sorri orgulhoso por ter sido capaz de dar uma casa pros meus pais.

— _Meu filho, a casa é maravilhosa – _sua voz era chorosa e sentiu algumas lágrimas arderem nos meus próprios olhos – _Carlisle, vem falar com Edward no telefone – _ela gritou me fazendo afastar o celular do ouvido.

— _Edward, a casa é incrível – _a voz do meu pai preencheu meus ouvidos – _Mas não é muito cara? – _o nervosismo em sua voz era tangível e eu logo me apressei em acalma-los

— Pai, foram 300 milhões que eu ganhei e a Bella me ajudou a investir esse dinheiro que nesse momento está rendendo e se tornando maior, então não se preocupem e aproveitem o presente de vocês – assegurei os dois e escutei alguns fungados no outro lado do telefone.

— _Nós te amamos tanto – _a voz embargada da minha mãe foi direto para o meu coração.

Fiquei mais algum tempo conversando com meus pais, até que a dor no meu rosto começou a se tornar desconfortável e desliguei o telefone, coloquei um pouco de gelo e deitei no sofá esperando o incomodo passar. Aquele machucado ia ficar horroroso em alguns dias e esperava que o gelo conseguisse dar uma amenizada, em algum momento acabei caindo no sono e fui acordada com batidas na porta e uma camiseta ensopada pelo gelo derretido_, ótimo, agora só falta eu ficar doente._

Enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, as batidas na porta continuavam e estavam cada vez mais insuportáveis, antes de abrir a porta tirei a blusa que estava me incomodando absurdamente com o tanto de água gelada no meu peito. Finalmente conseguir abrir a porta e não me preocupei muito com quem poderia estar ali porque confiava na segurança do prédio e quase cai para trás em encontrar uma Isabella levemente descabelada e com as sobrancelhas vincadas de frustração.

— Cullen – ela praticamente gritou quando me viu – Você é um idiota – ela declarou batendo no meu peito nu.

— Você está bêbada – afirmei após perceber sua voz enrolada.

— Você é um babaca escroto que me usou, quando você conseguiu minha ajuda, você me abandonou – sua voz enrolada agora também estava embargada e eu fiquei sem reação – Eu achei que nós tínhamos algo especial – murmurou chorosa.

— Nós temos Bella, só é complicado – tentei acalma-la mas pareceu fazer o efeito contrário.

— Complicado? – ela gritou e eu fiz um _shh_ involuntário com medo dos vizinhos – Você não me manda calar a boca – ela conseguiu gritar ainda mais alto e frustrado a puxei pra dentro do meu apartamento antes que alguém brigasse com a gente.

— Bella eu não posso te explicar, mas eu juro que não te usei – estava morrendo de medo de falar além do que devia, mas eu não podia deixar que ela pensasse aquilo de mim, _porra, eu estava apaixonado por ela._

— Como você não me usou? – sua voz era baixa e seu tom quebrou meu coração – Você foge de mim, você recusa me encontrar, você... Porra Cullen, você me quebrou e eu te odeio por isso – as lágrimas começaram a rolar no seu rosto. – Eu arrumei um encontro de merda pra ver se você agia, porque eu achei que nós tínhamos algo e você só precisava de um empurrão, mas eu fui tão idiota por achar isso.

— Encontro de merda? Eu pensei que você queria ir naquele encontro – minha cabeça parecia que tinha dado um nó.

— Você é burro? – questionou irritada – Eu fiquei esperando você me pedir pra não ir e você não teve a capacidade de olhar na minha cara – gritou a última parte. – Eu queria ir em um encontro com você e não com aquele merda – declarou e meu coração falhou uma batida.

Não pensei muito em mais nada, me aproximei em duas grandes passadas e passei meu braço ao redor da sua cintura e encontrei nossas bocas, naquele momento nada mais importava, o meu rosto latejava por tanto esforço, mas foda-se, eu tinha Isabella em meus braços naquele momento e por algum motivo bizarro, ela queria estar ali comigo tanto quanto eu queria estar com ela. Sua resposta ao beijo era tão apaixonada quanto a minha, seus dedos percorriam meu abdômen e eu sentia arrepios por toda minha espinha.

— Você me quer – ela murmurou encostando a testa no meu peito.

— Mais do que você pode imaginar – a apertei contra mim e de repente senti um tapa em meu baço. – Puta merda Bella.

— Você é um babaca, por que não falou essa merda antes? – arqueou a sobrancelha e eu só neguei com a cabeça.

— Porque eu sou um babaca – declarei finalmente e ela sorriu amplamente.

— Que bom que concordamos – sorriu abertamente.

Não sei o que aconteceu no universo, mas apesar de todas os tombos, todos os roxos, todos os machucados, eu finalmente tinha conseguido ter sorte na minha vida e eu não estava falando pelos números na minha conta bancária ou os investimos com o meu nome, mas sim sobre a garota incrível em meus braços!


End file.
